


darling.

by W1LK1TY



Series: nsfw things :D [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Fingering, M/M, alex is kinda suffering, quackbur, this is probably the only wilbur x alex out there, wilkity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: umm a little quackbur / wilkity nsfw :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: nsfw things :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	darling.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i suck at writing nsfw

wilbur was having the time of his life while alex sat there, practically suffering. alex's whines and moans rang out in the room. well, the best they could at least. he was sitting on the bed, ass up and covered in a thick red rope. to top it all off, a ball gag to the mouth and cock ring on alex's throbbing cock as wilbur slid his fingers in and out of his hole.

"you're doing so well darling. your moans are music to my ears." wilbur paired that with a low chuckle, alex was already being pushed to the edge. his legs shaking and his eyes teary from the insane pleasure. just as he thought it wasn't going to get any worse, slowly wilbur's hand crept and roped around his neck, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"so good and so pretty. you're already about to cum.. how cute." wilbur smiled devilishly. 

"seeing that pretty cock twitch over and over is always such a beautiful sight to see. let's see if you can still cum through that ring, hmm?" wilbur teased.

alex whined to the best of his ability from being choked and gagged, practically begging wilbur to just let him cum without the ring. He embraced the sweet feeling of wilbur's fingers wrapped tightly around his neck, knowing full well there would be hand marks tomorrow. a'ex's moans were so muffled and choked as he started to get dizzy from the choking.

"sweetheart? are you good? you got this, i know you can take this." he hummed, squeezing a tad tighter. some of alex's finish was already leaking on the bed as he panted through the gag. wilbur wasn't even close to being done with him yet. he slid his fingers even deeper, causing the shorter ravenette to jerk forward and yell out. 

suddenly, the bedsheets were covered and alex was already sobbing from such a harsh release. 

"you did so well, why don't we go for another round? you got this! i mean, you can't deny it anyway. i know how much you love my torturing, darling." soft and sweet kisses were placed on alex's neck, and hell, he couldn't deny it, because he did love it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS KINDA SOUNDS LIKE HES IN PAIN BYE


End file.
